Cybernetic addition
A story collab between Chaseisonthecase and Lunarnight97 (Galecrescent98) Summary Astatus and Demetre get married, but soon she wishes for an offspring so they decide to have one with Dirge's help it was made possible as a father Astatus wants to prove he is a good one Story Chapter 1 On a early bright morning in Adventure bay on a crisp autumn air blowing with its leaf delights everywhere while a certain A.I gets a pup ready to wake Astatus: (Rings the 6 O’clock alarm). Dirge: Zzzz *Snores* Astatus: (Rings louder). Dirge: Zzzz Astatus: (Gets into Marshall and controls him to soak Dirge). Dirge: Zzzz Astatus: (Whispers)There is a bunny army surrounding your home. Dirge: Ack! get them away!!! Astatus: Good morning. You are late to your appointment at Katie’s by 6 minutes. Also, you remember what day is today? Dirge: No? Astatus: (Opens wedding invitation mail) Well… Dirge: Hmm? Astatus: Is today...Don’t tell me you forgot. (Makes mail flash). Dirge: *Reads* Oh… Astatus: You forgot didn’t you... Dirge: Yeah my delivery is today! *joking but sounding serious* Astatus: Bye master Dirge. (leaves) Dirge: I’m kidding! Astatus: Then would you mind telling me the time? Dirge: Of the wedding? Astatus: No...the one you were born at (After downloading sarcasm). Dirge: Ha ha very funny 12:35 pm. Astatus: Correct. See what I did there? Dirge: Yeah yeah. Astatus: You said I needed to update my speech Dirge: i know *Falls asleep* Astatus: (Rings alarm once more) You are late! Katie is waiting! Dirge: Ok ok! *Runs* Soon the clock reached twelve. Seven rows of chairs were placed in front of the lobby’s TV. The wedding decoration was all over the place, but the groom and bride were nowhere to be seen in the room. Demetre: *nervous* Skye: You will do just fine. Demetre: Thanks Skye.. Skye: You have been waiting all day, make it special. Demetre: ok. Soon the wedding starts. Demetre: Hi Astatus. Astatus: You are nervous too uh? (low tone). Demetre: yeah. Astatus: Let’s get this over with. Demetre: What's the rush? we have all the time in the world *Small chuckle* Astatus: Maybe because I can’t wait to start our life together. Demetre: Heh. Astatus: You taught me more about emotions than what I could about perfection. Maybe I did need them. Demetre: Oh, now you finally listen to me *Teasing tone* Astatus: Sorry? you said something? *teasing her* Demetre: Oh, I was saying how I decided to not marry you and leave *Sarcastic voice* Astatus: In that case I may not say I do *Small chuckle* Demetre: And ill will not say I do either *Smiles* Preacher: In that case I guess I’ll call it off. Demetre: *Kisses Astatus* Astatus: *Kisses back* Preacher: You are now officially married. Dirge: Awww *Reads a book on creation of life* Astatus: Ummm...how will u throw cybernetic flowers? Demetre: Somehow you confused me for a second and well…. *uses Robodog to toss them in the air* skye and everest chase the flowers. Chase: Yeah Marshall I ag…*Soon the flowers land in his muzzle* Skye: Awww. Chase is getting married soon. Chase: What?! Everest: The one who catches the flowers will get married next. Demetre: *Sighs of the sight of that* Astatus: What happened? Demetre: Nothing .‘Im just imagining how they will grow up and have families of their own. Astatus: And you wish to form one? Demetre: maybe but i know it can't really happen. Astatus: How do you know? Demetre: Well we are … you know and yea… Astatus: Can a machine make another one? Demetre; yea… Astatus: Then who says we cannot have a family of our own. Demetre: Hmmm. how do you suppose we do it? Astatus: Look at Dirge’s book. Demetre: Oh? Astatus: Can you read the cover? Demetre:Yeah. Astatus: Say it. Demetre: Creation of life. Astatus: The book says with a sample you can recombine genes to make a new one. Demetre: but we’re just code. Astatus: I can solve that. You want a boy or a girl? Demetre: Boy. Astatus: Alright. Say a letter. Demetre: S? Astatus: And now, for where the sample will come from. Say a job. Demetre:Police? Astatus: Alright. Subject Chase, report to the observatory with master Dirge. Chase: Please don't tell me I have to get married now… Astatus: Subject. Super spy Chase. Report to the observatory with master Dirge. Chase: Alright ! *Rushes* Dirge: *Still reading* Astatus: Master Dirge. There is a plague of bunnies on the lobby and the only safe place is the observatory. Dirge: Stay away! *Runs* Astatus: Thanks for coming pups. Chase: What do you need? Dirge: Anything away from the bunnies. Astatus: Chase. We need to leave you bald. Dirge knows what I’m coming from by saying that. Chase: Bald? But why? Astatus: We need your DNA. About the same amount as all the fur of your body. Chase: No! I’ll be made fun off… Astatus: Skye has a silk dress that covers all the body. Maybe Everest’s will fit you better. Dirge: You do know i can get DNA from his saliva to and some fur not much. Astatus: Be honest, do you wanna use his saliba knowing it might fall and cover you on his slobber? Is easier to use the fur. Plus I don’t think he can produce enough. Dirge: I’d say he can produce gallons a day. Astatus: The one that does so is Rocky. Dirge: You'll just have to wait a few hours so chase can drool out some enough also *Plucks some hairs off of chase* Chase: Ow! Astatus: I still think is easier to shave him. *Knocks Chase out so he slobbers while asleep* Dirge: He could of just spit astatus. Astatus: that would take too long. Chase: Zzz Dirge: *Starts collecting* *A few hours later* Astatus: Did the analgesic I used was too strong? Dirge: He's knocked out for the rest of the day. Astatus: Anyway, We need you now to extract a copy of our code too Dirge. Dirge: Well that should be quick *copies and pastes it to the flash drive* Astatus: Now...Can you make us a son? Dirge: You’ll be asking weeks up to a month to do so. Astatus: Don’t puppies take a while to be born? Dirge: Not how I’m creating it. Astatus: Call the project. Sphinx. Dirge: Why that? Astatus: That’s the name of our son. Dirge: Okay. Astatus: We will await for you. Dirge: Ok